The Bappian Post
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Alliance || Boards Alliance of Protectorate States |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Newspaper Type || Broadsheet |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || August 7, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Editor || Bandana Boy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Number of Issues || 3 |- |} History of the Bappian Post Overall History The Bappian post, the project of one BandanaBoy, was established on Tuesday August 7, 2007. It set up by BandanaBoy, who currently is the editor and only writer. It is the first and only official newsletter of BAPS. The Editor Oft controversial, yet always colourful, BandanaBoy is the figurehead and editor of the Bappian Post. Set up as a response to what BandanaBoy viewed as a response to over-zealous moderating and self-righteous actions by some of the ministerial types of BAPS, the Bappian Post sets out to provide an alternate view on the day-to-day running of BAPS. Latest Issue Issue #3 (Election Special) Release Date August 17, 2007 It is our closest election yet 3 solid candidates for Minister of War As always the Post is here to help you make the most informed decision possible In our probing interviews we get down and dirty to see what makes our candidates tick .When we ask them the how much is a Pint of Milk Sefrian answers are those with an S Dulpit answers are those with a D Ampinstein answers are those with an A Q1-When was you last night out and what was it for S-About 3 weeks ago my friend was playing in a bar D-not so much as a night out but a night in, last night... My boss has gone on holidays for 3 weeks, so i'm on my own, so i took a late one, and only arrived to work like 10 minutes ago (12.50 ish) instead of 9 A-Boards Beer, and they are for getting polluted. I succeeded as usual Q2-Out of ten how good looking are you S-7 D-6 A-I'd go for a seven Q3-What is the worst thing you have ever eaten S-Mouldy bread D-YORE MA!!! No messing. What I'm thinking is this liquorice stuff, I was camping with my Scout Group (I'm a leader) at a European jamboree in England 2 years ago, some hot (they were like 18 at least) Swedish girl guide leaders gave me these "liquorice sweets" except they were salty... All sorts of manky, nearly vomited... A-Raw ginger Q4-How much is a pint of milk S-Cost or ml's? I don't know D-A litre was like €1.04 (stoopid price) in shop i used to work in (that was up to Christmas last year A-Ummmm.. dunno, but pepsi max is around €1.50 for 500ml Q5-what is your fav swear word S-Fuck D-I quite like to call people knob-jockeys... A-Curva match! Q6-Do you have any phobias S-Nope D-Hate heights A-I don't but I have a dislike for beans and peas Q7-When where you last naked outdoors. S-At the beack when i was toddler D-Last time i was at beach i suppose, which feels like such a long time ago, but it was more likely may weekend A-I can't remember tbh. I'm sure I have been, but way back in childhood Q8-What is your karoke song of choice S- I don't do karoke D-Never do karaoke myself, but i'd go with something like YMCA or something cheesy (with all the hand gestures obviously) A-Suspicious Minds - Elvis Q9-What is the most embarrassing DVD in your collection S- I don't have any DVD's D-Back to the Future (special 4-disc edition inc. all 3 films) A-Bandana Boys Mom - Uncut Q10-what was your worst fashion mistake S-Wearing a scarf to school D-buying a girl's pair of baggy jeans when i was like 15, without realising it A-I used to wear a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a smiley face bleached on the back Q11-Have you ever worn womans clothing S-No D-see above A-Yes, and found a new respect for women during the process Q12-Have you lied since the start of this interview S-Nope D-No. (but is that a lie? It's not like though... ) A-Yes, I have no video's of Bandana Boys Mom, other than that, no. The Post would like to thank the candidates for there time and wish them the best of luck in the election Bandana Previous Issues Issue #1 Release Date August 7, 2007 Baps a Police State ? Bappian/Bapster/Baperooney/Dave your ordinary citizen of Baps goes by many monikers But you will notice they all stem in some way with our common ancestor Boards.i.e. Any of our new recruits who are not familiar check it out here Boards.ie So I am a big fan of Boards.ie particularly the Poker forums. But I lurk across the site and when I considered a new car recently I posted on the Car forum I know other people who have used boards on anything from Legal advice to how to set up there’re new Satellite dish. Boards.ie is a business and as such needs to be a useful forum to keep the traffic up. This has led to a set of rules and a set of moderators to implement those rules this is why so many find it useful. So while some topics that go off topic on boards or similar forums get locked before I would like,I do understand the need for the forums to set boundary’s and police those boundary’s . Baps though is a different kettle of fish. CN is a very simple game and when you are up and running with your cycling the game does not offer much in the way of interaction. What it does have is the forum. While some people come to the forum to have a specific question answered most in this reporters opinion come for some community interaction and gossip around the game and there fellow alliance members. This is very important as without this the alliance has its growth stunted and eventual death . There is after all only so many times we can post the links to the government and religion guides. I will concede that in a time of war the forum will be very business like, but in times of peace it is primarily a 10 min break from work to see what madness Zico is promoting today to test yourself against Ponster’s latest quiz and maybe for a jovial laugh at either Peader or Zillahs expense. Of late this reporter has witnessed a sinister new Police force in our Minister of the Interior . Zillah has taken on the responsibility of Moderator of our non profit community. While a starting post going into the wrong subsection (of which we have far too many but that’s a different article ) being moved is just about acceptable once a thread has started and got some momentum where it goes is up to the community to decide. If the community wants to wander off topic in the thread then I say to selectively choose posts which do not conform to what Zillah wants discussed being removed to some phantom room 101 is a play reminiscent from one of the Josephs. A bad Joe Another Bad Joe Is this a police State? Do we want a Police state ? The Post has let it feelings on the matter be known We here at the Post believe in the right to reply and would welcome a statement from the government on this matter. Bandana Issue #2 But I wouldn’t want my daughter to marry one Lately we have seen the membership of BAPS enriched by the joining of new non Boards.ie members or In Game Recruits (IGR). This Post welcomes this development and this reporter in particular is very fond of the new ethnic foods they add to Planet Bob. And lets be honest the Baps strip-clubs have been enriched by this influx of non Irish Talent. Hell you no longer have to recognise the Ballymun accent or in some Bapsters cases your Sister when visiting these Dens of sweet sweet inequity. In fact it would be safe to say without this new blood Baps as we know it might die out. The Post salutes the initiatives created to bring about this new prosperity. But what does the future hold? Is there only positive upside to IGR? We at the post believe we will find that while Boards.ie Bapsters hold the majority in population and hence political office that peaceful beneficial co-existence will continue . But one has to only look at recent population growth figures too see what the future holds. The Post can reveal that New Boardie Bapsters are being born at the rate of 1 a week while Non Boardie Bapsters are proliferating at nearly 6 a week. On top of this the death rate of Boardie Bapsters also outstrips our new Bapsters by almost 200%. The Post asks will this peaceful benevolence from the IGR continue when the balance of power swings? While the Post believes that we will need participation in the Government and at the highest levels from these IGR is it foolish to leave ourselves open to a hostile takeover? If we do not allow IGR to run for political office and hence deny them full citizenship I think we will see a large exodus from these new recruits. This is a result neither the Post or any true Bapster wants. The Post has heard suggestions of amending the constitution to allow running for President be reserved for those People originally from Boards.ie .While still allowing all other positions of office open to competition from IGR The Post is divided on the benefit of this and looks forward to lively debate on the issue. Bandana Links * BAPS Forums * BAPS Foreign Ambassadors Interalliance Lounge Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:Boards Alliance of Protectorate States